Jasper Sitwell
Jasper Sitwell was a Level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D. operative and member of HYDRA. Sitwell was indoctrinated into the ranks of HYDRA, for whom he took on a role as a double agent within S.H.I.E.L.D. Several of his missions involved extraterrestrials and demigods. During the years of service he became a good friend with the fellow agent Phil Coulson. Overtly, he conducted his duties with efficiency, while covertly he aided a deep-rooted conspiracy to reshape the world in HYDRA's image. Eventually, his true allegiance was uncovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Captain America and Black Widow who kidnapped him and forced him to reveal the truth behind Project Insight, shortly after which he was killed by the Winter Soldier. Biography Jasper Sitwell was born on Thursday, December 13, 1973 in Norfolk, Virginia as a . He joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and served with distinction as a field operative (Sitwell's "Patsy" ploy is legendary within S.H.I.E.L.D.), eventually rising to a Level 6 security clearance. However, he was an undercover HYDRA agent. Finding Thor in New Mexico While tailing Dr. Bruce Banner after his return to the United States, Agent Jasper Sitwell was reassigned to New Mexico under agent Phil Coulson after the discovery of Mjølnir in the desert.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week He was among the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who confiscated Professor Selvig and Jane Foster's research on wormholes. Jasper Sitwell was the head of the laboratory studying the hammer when "Donald Blake" attacked and attempted to retrieve Mjolnir. When Thor was finally apprehended, Sitwell oversaw Coulson's interrogation of him. When another wormhole opened in the desert, Sitwell, Coulson and other S.H.I.E.L.D. re-visited the desert and witnessed the arrival of the Destroyer. He asked Coulson if the robot was something of Stark's, but Coulson said that Stark never tells him anything. Afterwards, the Destroyer attacked the agents and the nearby town. Sitwell was among the survivors.Thor The Consultant Agent Sitwell met Agent Coulson in a café to discuss a major problem: the World Security Council wanted Emil Blonsky freed from custody and integrated in the Avengers Initiative. Sitwell and Coulson both knew the truth about the Abomination and hatched a plan to avoid Blonsky's liberation, choosing to send The Consultant to annoy General Thaddeus Ross, who had Blonsky in custody, to the point that he would never release the prisoner.Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant War for Earth in Germany]] Jasper Sitwell was transferred to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier as a computer expert. He located Loki in Stuttgart, and during Clint Barton's Attack on the Helicarrier, Sitwell's abilities came in handy in regaining control of the Helicarrier despite the heavy damages.The Avengers Item 47 ]] Agent Sitwell was partnered with Felix Blake to capture two bank robbers, who had at their disposal the only Chitauri Gun among the 47 retrieved on Earth after the Battle of New York which was still functioning. Beating Blake on time, Sitwell manages to foresee the two's movements and to anticipate them, and reach them in a motel, with the order of collecting the weapon and killing the two. and Claire Wise as Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.]] Once at the motel, Sitwell took the room next to Benjamin Pollack's and Claire Wise's, and disturbed them with music at high volume. Pollack knocked on his door to ask him to lower the volume, but Sitwell easily subdued him and tied him up. Pollack managed to warn Wise, who attacked Sitwell with the alien gun. During the subsequent fight, the gun was knocked loose and shot automatically, destroying most of the room, and all of the stolen money. After that, Sitwell tied Pollack and Wise and prepared to follow his orders, until he discovered that the gun was working because Pollack, who is a scientist, repaired it. Seeing potential in the couple, Sitwell, instead of arresting or killing them, recruited Pollack and Wise to S.H.I.E.L.D., much to Blake's disappointment.Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 The Hub at the Hub.]] Soon after, Sitwell was assigned to The Hub, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s primary operational staging and support center under Agent Victoria Hand. He was present during the first briefing for the mission to disable the Overkill Device in South Ossetia. ]] After the mission began, he caught Agent Jemma Simmons attempting to break into The Hub's mainframe. He initially tried to politely question her, but when it became clear she was on comms with someone else, he tried to call for back-up and was shot with a Night Night Gun and was rendered unconscious by her. Sitwell was taken to the infirmary, and after his recovery, he asked Agent Hand about the extraction of agents Leo Fitz and Grant Ward, as he believed there wasn't going to be one. Hand revealed that she trusted that Coulson would extract his own team.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub The Clairvoyant ]] Sitwell met with Coulson, who had requested a meeting with Nick Fury. Sitwell claimed Fury was off the grid and would summon him if he wanted to talk. When Sitwell asked how Coulson's alleged stay in Tahiti went, Coulson merely replied "it sucked."Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men and Felix Blake]] Shortly afterwards, Sitwell met with Coulson, Victoria Hand, Felix Blake, Antoine Triplett and John Garrett aboard the Bus. The team discussed Coulson's recent run ins with a terrorist who claimed to have Clairvoyant powers and was responsible for the creation of the Centipede Soldiers and the cyborg assassin Deathlok. The team decided to split into pairs, each investigating a different individual with potential psychic powers that had been rejected from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s index, in hopes of locating the Clairvoyant. However Sitwell was called away on another mission, to escort the Lemurian Star, before he could participate.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Hostage Situation While Sitwell was aboard the Lemurian Star, the ship was hijacked by pirates led by Georges Batroc. Captain America, Black Widow, and Brock Rumlow led a team to retake the ship. Unbeknownst to Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, Sitwell was on the ship to guard sensitive information about Project Insight. Fury, suspicious about the possible infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D., had hired Batroc's terrorists to raid the ship so he could send his trusted agent Romanoff to retrieve the information about Project Insight.Captain America: The Winter Soldier The Manhunt ]] Fury was subsequently attacked and supposedly killed by the Winter Soldier. Afterwards, Rogers refused to hand over the information about Project Insight and was branded a fugitive by Alexander Pierce. Sitwell commanded an operation to try and capture Rogers, but was unsuccessful. Later, he met with Senator Stern, and they exchanged a secret phrase: "Hail HYDRA." Rogers and Romanoff had figured out that Sitwell was guarding the Project Insight information on the Lemurian Star and enlisted Sam Wilson to help interrogate him. |left]] Wilson lured Sitwell to a rooftop where Rogers and Romanoff questioned him. Romanoff kicked him off the roof, and Wilson used his "Falcon" wings to grab Sitwell and return him to the roof. Frightened by the experience, Sitwell exposed everything he knew about Project Insight. He explained that the three helicarriers were going to kill millions of potential threats to HYDRA's rule, such as Bruce Banner or Stephen Strange. Sitwell feared that his life was in danger for exposing this information. Death Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson brought Sitwell with them to the Triskelion, intending to use his biometric data to access the helicarriers and shut down Project Insight. However, while they were driving along the freeway, the Winter Soldier attacked. He grabbed Sitwell and threw him out the window into oncoming traffic, killing him. Legacy After it became apparent to Coulson's Team that John Garrett was the mysterious Clairvoyant, he was surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with a kill-order from Victoria Hand, who believed that he and Coulson's team were sleeper HYDRA agents. Coulson told the agents to arrest Garrett for being the Clairvoyant; Garrett invoked that Sitwell recruited at least some of them, causing the agents loyal to HYDRA to kill their comrades and surround Coulson's team.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn Relationships Allies *HYDRA **Alexander Pierce † - Leader **Arnim Zola † **Brock Rumlow **Jack Rollins **Winter Soldier - Ally turned enemy and Killer **John Garrett † **Grant Ward - HYDRA Colleague **Stern Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Allies (while undercover) turned Enemies **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Natasha Romanoff - Colleague **Clint Barton - Colleague **Coulson's Team - Colleagues ***Phil Coulson - Friend ***Melinda May ***Leo Fitz ***Jemma Simmons ***Skye **Victoria Hand † - Colleague **Felix Blake - Colleague **Antoine Triplett - Colleague **Claire Wise - Recruit **Benjamin Pollack - Recruit **Steve Rogers/Captain America - S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague turned Enemy **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague turned Enemy *Falcon *Destroyer *Loki *Chitauri Appearances References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Level 7 Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Winter Soldier